Kiss It and Make It Better
by Mystical Knight Dragon
Summary: When Frankenstein is injured and stumbles into the manor at Lukedonia, it is up to Rai to help tend to the scientist. WARNINGS: PWP, one-shot, YAOI, RaiXFrankenstein


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of _Noblesse_. It is written by Son Jae Ho and illustrated by Lee Gwang Su. This story is purely a work of fanfiction.

WARNING: One-shot, PWP, lemon, yaoi, Rai X Frankenstein, sex, oral, anal, oralanal, kissing, more sex. If you don't like it, get out now. Please don't flame.

This fic takes place while Frankenstein and Rai still live in their mansion on Lukedonia, before the old lord went into eternal sleep. Also, I know that during this time, Frankenstein wouldn't have referred to Cadis Etrama Di Raizel as "Rai," because that's the name the kids came up with…but it sounds creepy as fuck typing "Master" all the time and "Rai" sounds more natural than his full name.

_Kiss It and Make It Better_

Frankenstein stumbled back to the manor on Lukedonia, bleeding heavily from a deep gash in his abdomen. He barely made it over the threshold before collapsing in the foyer. He pushed himself up to one knee, struggling against the pain, holding his arm against his stomach to try and stem the bleeding.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel appeared from the shadows, staring down his nose at the bloodied figure on the floor.

"Master," Frankenstein managed to gasp. "Please…"

With a sigh, Rai lifted Frankenstein over his shoulder and brought him deeper into the manor. When they reached Frankenstein's laboratory, Rai eased him onto a chair. He glanced down at the blood soaking the front of his shirt. "Ah…"

Wincing, Frankenstein said, "Master, my deepest apologies."

With a wave of his hand, Rai's shirt was pristine once more. His eyes fell to the gash in Frankenstein's side inquisitively.

"I was sparring with the clan leaders," Frankenstein answered. When Rai's eyes narrowed in disbelief, he figured he should continue, though he felt Rai knew the truth anyway. "I took my time playing around. Dark Spear came too close to consuming me. When I put it away, Ragar Kertia sliced me with his soul weapon, Kartas."

Was that a smirk Frankenstein saw on Rai's lips?

"Please, Master… This wound hurts…" He ground his teeth together as a fresh spasm of pain raked his body. "Would you mind helping me with the gauze?"

"…"

"Master, it's the white roll of cloth on the table behind you."

Rai picked up the roll of gauze by the end. As he did so, it unwound, bounced across the table, and spread out across the floor. Unsure if this was correct or not, Rai dragged it along behind him and handed the end to Frankenstein.

"Master…"

After a few more directions, Rai was able to reroll the gauze and begin wrapping the blond's torso. Frankenstein shuddered as Rai's fingertips brushed his skin as he tried to wrap as elegantly as possible. By the time the bandage was secured to his standards, Frankenstein was pretty sure the bleeding had stopped and that his body had already begun to knit the wound back together.

"Thank you, Master." Frankenstein moved to stand up from his seat, but Rai suddenly knelt before him.

"Wait. I must kiss it and make it better."

Frankenstein laughed. Where had his master picked that up? Surely he wasn't serious…

He sucked inwardly as Rai bent down and placed his lips on the wound. With his eyes closed, Frankenstein was able to marvel at how long his master's eyelashes were. A lock of dark hair brushed across his stomach, and he shivered once more. Slowly, he reached up to brush back the strand of hair.

Rai's deep red eyes opened and he stared curiously at the wound. "Frankenstein…"

"Yes, Master?"

"Is it better?"

Laughing, Frankenstein felt a dark thought cross his mind. "No, Master. You'll need to try again." His smile grew wider as Rai leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Like that?"

Trying to hide the wickedness behind his smile, Frankenstein said, "Master, perhaps I should show you?" When he didn't get a reply from Rai, he took it as consent. After all, Rai was used to receiving directions from Frankenstein.

Shakily, though able to move with more ease than when he first entered the mansion almost an hour before, Frankenstein stood from his chair. He held out his hand in a motion that indicated Rai should sit. When his master was comfortable, Frankenstein knelt before him, as Rai had been.

But there was a problem. Where Frankenstein's shirt had been blown away during his fight, Rai was still immaculately dressed. He was in his traditional white shirt and cravat with black slacks. Frankenstein reached up hesitantly to untie the cravat. "May I?"

"…"

Frankenstein could not read his master's expression. He chose to go ahead. If there was something that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was uncomfortable with, he would let Frankenstein know. With deft fingers, he untied the cravat before folding it and carefully placing it on the small table beside the chair.

"Arms up, please, Master…"

Swiftly, Frankenstein removed Rai's shirt. It was also folded and placed beside the cravat.

Rai's bare form was a rare sight, even for Frankenstein. Rai preferred to use his power to dress himself, and, unlike Frankenstein, his clothes were never rumpled in the heat of battle. Unable to help himself, Frankenstein let his tongue run over his lips. Though powerful, Rai's skin was flawless and pale…so pale. And though delicate, Rai's muscles rippled just under the surface of his skin.

"When someone is hurt, Master, you should kiss them like this…"

Frankenstein braced his hands on Rai's legs as he leaned forward. He let his lips brush his master's torso lightly at first before increasing the pressure. He kissed his stomach once more before he realized his arms were trembling. His master, on the other hand, remained still as a statue.

"…Frankenstein…"

There it was. The breathy moan that followed his name, almost too soft to hear. Rai was enjoying this.

Emboldened, Frankenstein allowed his kisses to travel across Rai's smooth skin. He paused when he reached a nipple and sucked lightly.

Another moan, barely at the edge of hearing. Any softer, and Frankenstein might have missed it. He let his teeth graze the nipple gently before reapplying pressure with his lips. Hands still holding his weight, he pressed upward on Rai's thighs until his mouth could reach the noblesse's neck. He pressed his lips lightly on his master's neck.

His hands felt the fabric of Rai's pants tense up as the noblesse's body couldn't help but respond to the light kisses. Smiling, Frankenstein continued kissing Rai's neck. He let his right hand inch closer and closer to the bulge forming between Rai's thighs.

"Ah…"

Still kissing Rai's neck, Frankenstein let his fingers play over his master's cock, loving the moans he was eliciting. Wanting more, Frankenstein moved his lips to Rai's and kissed him deeply. He pushed his tongue into Rai's mouth, and Rai's tongue moved to respond.

Suddenly, Rai gripped both of Frankenstein's wrists. Afraid he had offended his master, he immediately broke the kiss and knelt before the noblesse.

"Please, master, if I have offended you…"

Rai stood slowly from the chair, his eyes never breaking away from Frankenstein. Frankenstein curiously looked up at his master, but due to their proximity, Rai's hard-on obstructed his field of vision.

"Master…" Frankenstein moaned, painfully aware of his own stiffened manhood. "Master, please…"

Rai's voice was a deep rumble low in his chest. "Frankenstein. Bedroom. Now."

Another low moan escaped Frankenstein's lips. "Of course, Master."

Frankenstein practically ran to the noblesse's bedchambers. When he threw open the door, he was surprised to see his master already standing in the bedroom. Usually pristinely dressed, Rai's bare chest brought such a strong sense of eroticism that Frankenstein's legs almost buckled beneath him.

Rai pointed toward the bed, and Frankenstein scrambled to obey him. Facing his master from a kneeling position on the bed, Frankenstein allowed himself to lose himself in the noblesse's deep red eyes. Unable to wait for further commands, Frankenstein let his hands run over his body, being careful to avoid his bandage. Rai did not blink as he watched the blond lewdly play with his nipples. Frankenstein slipped a hand into his pants, touching himself.

"Ah…" Another gasp of pleasure from Rai. Seeing Frankenstein touch himself brought up feelings of lust he never knew he had for the human being. "Frankenstein…" He took a few steps closer to the bed, eyes still locked on Frankenstein.

Noticing the flush creeping up Rai's cheeks, Frankenstein undid the button on his pants. They slid down his legs, freeing his erection. He gripped his manhood with one hand and pinched a nipple with the other, letting out a carnal moan. He let his blue eyes slip close, thrusting rhythmically into his hand.

His eyes shot open when he felt a hand join his own on his manhood. Rai's face was inches from his own as the noblesse stroked the scientist. Surprise continued to course through Frankenstein as Rai was the one who leaned forward for a kiss. Hungry for more, Frankenstein immediately pushed his tongue past Rai's lips and was pleased when Rai reciprocated.

Frankenstein slid his fingers into the waistband of Rai's pants and gently pulled until the noblesse climbed onto the bed with him. Both in a kneeling position, Rai still stroking the blond's member, Frankenstein deftly undid the button holding Rai's pants together and watched as the brunette's cock sprang free. He ran his hand along the shaft slowly. Rai leaned his head on Frankenstein's shoulder, his breath catching in his throat, his next breathy moan tickling the blond's eardrum.

Frankenstein resolved that he would make Rai scream.

He pushed gently on Rai's shoulders until his master lay down on the bed. Taking full advantage of this position, Frankenstein ran his hands all over the noblesse's smooth skin. He sat back on his heels to admire the sight before him.

Not exactly rumpled by most standards, Rai's dark hair was the messiest Frankenstein had ever seen it. His chest heaved in his lust as his heart pounded, each beat sending blood rushing through his body and into his engorged manhood. His cock was as pale as the rest of his body, the tip pink and glistening with excitement.

Unable to hold himself any long, Frankenstein pulled Rai's pants the rest of the way off, his own following them onto the floor. Rai found he couldn't look away from the golden curls at the base of the scientist's shaft. He reached out to touch, but Frankenstein had already moved into another position.

Rai's back arched in pleasure when Frankenstein eased his lips over the brunette's cock. Midnight blue eyes met blood red, and Rai felt his breath catch in his throat. Frankenstein's tongue ran over the slit at the top of Rai's manhood, eliciting a shudder through the noblesse's body. Using his hand, Frankenstein stroked Rai's shaft in time to his head bobs. Rai's fingers curled through Frankenstein's thick, silky blond locks. He bucked his hips into Frankenstein's warm, wet mouth, aching for more contact.

Frankenstein broke contact with Rai's manhood and pulled himself up beside the brunette, his mouth inches from his ear. "Master… Please… Take me…"

Rai looked at Frankenstein blankly.

"I'll help you, Master…"

The scientist took Rai gently by the wrist and sucked wetly on three of his fingers. Surprised by how erotic this action was, Rai couldn't help but lower his hand onto his manhood, stroking slowly. Frankenstein narrowed his eyes.

"Master, let me do that for you."

He continued sucking on the noblesse's fingers while he stroked his shaft. Rai wiggled impatiently against Frankenstein's slow movements. That was when Frankenstein heard the frustrated moan. He grinned darkly, wanting more noises from this usually silent man, especially that scream he had promised himself. Encouraging him, Frankenstein let out a moan of his own.

Letting Rai's fingers fall from his mouth, Frankenstein prepared himself for coaching Rai. He guided the wet fingers to his entrance. "One finger at a time…prepare me."

Cautiously, Rai pushed against Frankenstein and marveled at how the blond's hole drew his finger inside. When Rai didn't move for nearly a minute, Frankenstein chuckled.

"Master, gently move your finger in and out. You won't hurt me."

Slowly at first, then with more confidence, Rai began preparing his servant's entrance. For what, Rai wasn't sure. But if it felt even half as good as the other experiences he'd shared with Frankenstein that evening, he would follow the blond's directions blindly.

Rai felt something tap against his leg. When he glanced down, he saw Frankenstein's member practically dancing in eagerness. Smiling, he mirrored Frankenstein's motions. The combination of Rai stroking his shaft, the feel of Rai's shaft in his own hand, and the finger stretching his ass left Frankenstein in a state of mindless ecstasy. He moaned wildly, bucking his hips into Rai's hand, then pushing himself back onto the finger, his cock weeping in excitement.

"M…Master," Frankenstein gasped. "A—Another finger…"

Eager to comply, Rai slipped another finger inside the blond. Gasping and crying in pleasure, Frankenstein realized that though he had vowed to make Rai scream, the screams were erupting from his own lips instead.

Watching Frankenstein writhe on the bed, pleasuring himself on Rai's hand, the noblesse's confidence grew. Remembering how Frankenstein had used his mouth on his manhood, Rai decided to return the favor. Finger still working inside the blond, Rai lowered his mouth on Frankenstein's cock. The screams and moans emitting from Frankenstein's mouth caused his own cock to throb. He bobbed his head faster, his fingers thrusting harder and deeper.

Without waiting for Frankenstein's consent, he slipped a third finger inside.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Afraid for a moment he had hurt the blond, he paused. His doubts were discarded, however, when Frankenstein began bucking against his hand once more.

"Ohhh…! M—Master…!"

A gentle hand rested on Rai's head, and he stopped. He met Frankenstein's eyes, and his breath caught in his throat. Frankenstein's face was flushed a deep red, his blond hair slick with sweat sticking to his chest, his eyes clouded over in pleasure.

"Master," he growled. "I need you inside me."

"…"

Realization dawned on Rai before Frankenstein could verbalize what he meant. He positioned the tip of his cock against Frankenstein's entrance, then pushed gently inside.

"F—Frankenstein…"

Rai buried himself inside the blond, shuddering in pleasure. "…never…anything felt…so good…" He pulled out slowly until just the tip remained inside Frankenstein before pushing back in.

"Ooohh, Master…"

Rai put Frankenstein through several more agonizingly slow thrusts before becoming comfortable with a rhythm. He surprised the blond by his suddenly quicker thrusts, eliciting moans and gasps from the scientist writing underneath him.

Frankenstein grabbed Rai by the back of his head and pressed their mouth together harshly. He sucked on Rai's bottom lip forcefully before thrusting his tongue in the noblesse's mouth. Moaning, he pushed on Rai's shoulder until he flipped the brunette on his back. Now riding him, Frankenstein ground his ass into Rai's pelvis. His shaft was now further inside Frankenstein than it had been when he was on top. He moaned deeply, Frankenstein groaning in reply.

Frankenstein fucked Rai wildly, harder, faster, ass slamming onto Rai with each thrust. Rai held the blond by his hips, holding him still, before fucking him from underneath, thrusting upward. Frankenstein thrashed and fought against Rai's grip, wanting more, more. Rai held him firmly, moaning furiously with each thrust.

When Rai released his grip, Frankenstein pulled himself off the noblesse's blissful, pulsing cock. He moved so he was on all fours, his entrance tantalizingly close to Rai's face. Not wanting to miss out, he thrust his tongue in the tight, wet hole. A shudder went through Frankenstein, and a different type of moan escaped his lips. This one was lower, longer, yearning, loving the new sensation but missing the cock buried deep inside him.

Encouraged by these sounds, Rai thrust his tongue in and out of Frankenstein's asshole, as his manhood had been doing moments before. He reached around and stroked the blond's shaft. He let his tongue fall downward and lightly licked the scientist's balls. His own cock throbbed expectantly, and he positioned himself behind Frankenstein, his tip teasing his entrance while he became accustomed to this new position.

Rai pushed himself inside without warning, both parties moaning as Frankenstein was filled up. Rai tested a few different rhythms before settling on a medium pace. His hand snaked back around to Frankenstein's dick, stroking him in time with the thrusts.

The noblesse realized that the blond's moans were changing in pitch. Frankenstein began to thrust backward with a sense of urgency. Rai sped up his thrusts and increased the strokes of his hand. Rai felt a hot liquid course out onto his hand. Moments later, he reached his own climax and spent himself inside Frankenstein, screaming in pleasure.

Frankenstein grinned when he heard Rai scream. His strength left him suddenly, and he collapsed in a sweaty pile on the bed. Rai sat heaving for a moment before he could catch his breath. After a minute, he crawled beside Frankenstein, holding him.

"Is it better?"

It took Frankenstein a few seconds to remember that this adventure had started when Rai bent to kiss his wound and 'make it better.' A laugh escaped Frankenstein's lips. "Yes, Master. Much better."

.

Please review! No flames, please!


End file.
